


Accidentally Witnessed

by wildenettles



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, I wrote this ages ago on tumblr and may write a part two, I've been gone for fifty five million years let me bless you with angst and more oc x canon, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, but forgot because I'm a horrible monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt "accidentally witnessed kiss."





	Accidentally Witnessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I'm not dead, or even mildly interesting. Life got a bit out of control these past few months and I'd not been writing much. However, I'm slowly breaking out of that and have been writing short one shots for different fandoms and oc x canon pairings that I plan to post soon. This isn't one of them, this was written several months ago, but I like it enough I want to post it here, as-well as make a part two. 
> 
> Aiden Gallagher is my oc.

Jacob’s breath stutters as Aiden leans in, lips curled into a teasing smirk and eyes heavy-lidded. The heat off of him is incredible, and Jacob can’t help but arch into it, heart thudding hard in his chest as Aiden cups his face in one hand and closes the distance between their lips.   
  


Everything else falls quiet then. The low rumblings of London’s city life, the shriek of the train engine, the rattling of the furniture, it all drifts away into oblivion as Jacob wraps his arms around Aiden.   
  


It’s not like kissing a woman, Jacob realizes. The few women he’d kissed were soft, supple and tasted faintly sweet, whereas Aiden is all hard lines, rough stubble, and tastes of the whiskey they shared. But he likes it, he likes the firm press of Aiden’s lips on his, the strength in his body and the scratch of his stubble against his face.   
  


He doesn’t hear the door sliding open until it’s too late.   
  


“Jacob!” Evie exclaims, and the two men rip away from each other as though they’d been burned. Jacob’s cheeks flush hot from shame, and he can’t meet his sister’s eyes, staring down at his boots instead.   
  


“Jacob,” Evie repeats, softer this time. Disappointment laces her tone, something Jacob is all too familiar with. It makes his stomach clench. “Mr. Gallagher, would you kindly leave us?”   
  


Jacob sees Aiden’s head dart up from the corner of his eye. The other man glances at Jacob, and for a split second, it seems like he’s going to refuse. Jacob swallows and nods. “Do what she says.”   
  


Aiden regards Jacob carefully before giving his own nod, stepping past Evie, who won’t even look at him, and walking out the door that slams shut behind him.


End file.
